


The step too far isn't actually that far

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, rogue!Harry, rogue!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’d rather be with you.” He catches Merlin’s eyes from above Harry’s shoulder where he’s rested his head after the other man has pulled him closer. “With you both,” he adds, cheeks red from shyness, and Merlin only feels humbled to be included into the connection the other two built together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The step too far isn't actually that far

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to life after [sententiousandbellicose](http://sententiousandbellicose.tumblr.com/) posted something about Merlin never betraying Harry Hart in a million years, which is something I agree with wholeheartedly. Then we got into talking about even if one went dark, the other would probably join them. [mustardprecum](http://mustardprecum.tumblr.com/) then posted [something about Merlin going rogue](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/117029390438/) and Harry helping him and them leaving with an unconscious Eggsy and I write a bit more to it.

They’ve made it to a hotel room in relative security, even if Eggsy’s state of unconsciousness had raised a few eyebrows in the lobby. But the slurring of some words and a disjointed muttering about a celebrated promotion quickly made their cover and the concierge showed them to their room, clearly amused by their uncertain fumbling through the corridors and the chuckles they couldn’t seem to stop.

Now they’re in the room, trying to decide on their next move, Merlin sat at the desk with his computer open before him while Harry is lounging in the bed, Eggsy’s lying against him with his head on his lap. Merlin had had plans in place for where he would disappear and holed up until the worst of the heat died down of course, but that had been when he thought he would be alone in his new venture. Being with Harry opens up a new realm of possibilities he had only briefly envisioned before dismissing them. There was a lot he had been prepared to ask Harry, but that had seemed a step too far. Not that Harry saw it as such, as it turned out.

They’ve narrowed their next stop to Spain, where Harry knows a lot of people that owes him a favor and where, while the country is bound to be on Kingsman’s radar as a possible retreat for them, they’ll know the lay of the land enough to disappear quickly if needs be. It’s at that point of the discussion that Eggsy starts waking up, his only give the way he goes utterly still for a second before going completely lax against Harry’s warmth, his head turning minutely so that the fingers playing in his hair will hit better spots. Had Merlin been anyone else, he would think the boy is still too new to the business to have develop the appropriate level of wariness, that even in perceived security he shouldn’t be showing that much trust, but he’s been his handler long enough to know it has nothing to do with inexperience. Eggsy has punched enough members of Kingsman’s personnel who had had the misfortune of being too close to him while he woke up at HQ that Merlin knows that it has all to do with the fact it’s Harry that’s besides him.

They continue talking as if they haven’t notice that the younger man has regained consciousness, waiting on him to make the first move. They only wait a couple of minutes before Eggsy tenses up suddenly and he’s out of the bed in a flash, ready to fight. Merlin and Harry both stay where they’re seated, not really concerned. Harry has made sure to remove all of Eggsy’s weapons from the boy, leaving him only in his white shirt and trouser. Merlin must admit he had been impressed by the number of weapons Eggsy had had on himself. Most agents when at HQ didn’t pack as if to be prepared to take on a small army by themselves, but given where Eggsy had grown up, Merlin really shouldn’t have been surprised. At the very least, Harry hadn’t been, a delighted gleam lighting up in his eyes at each weapon joining the pile slowly forming besides the boy instead.

It’s not that Eggsy is harmless all on his own, but if it really came to it, which it won’t, Merlin and Harry have no doubts they will be able to subdue him if they team up, which they would.

“What the actual fuck? Just what the hell happened, did you fucking drug me? Is it like some undercover shit?” For a second, there’s a hopeful expression on Eggsy’s face, but it soon disappears after one look at the other men’s somber expressions. “Fucking hell.”

He sags against the wall, eyes still wary, and Merlin notices Harry’s aborted movement toward the boy, but they both know that right now it would be a very bad idea to approach him.

“So what, you woke up one day and felt it was a good idea to suddenly go evil?”

“I wouldn’t go so far as saying "evil”,“ tries to interrupt Merlin, but Eggsy is far than being done with his rant.

"And what? You thought that surely taking the street mutt with you could be useful? Was it the plan all along?”

Bad idea or no, Harry cannot stand Eggsy thinking such rubbish and he’s up in a flash, eyes angry.

“How can you even think that? I only ever wanted to let you come into your full potential Eggsy, you have to trust me.”

“So why did you take me?”

“Because I wanted to give you a choice…”

Eggsy snorts derisively. “Sure, "a choice”. As if I can go back to Kingsman now.“

"You could.” Merlin pipes in before Harry can say anything. “We made sure it would look exactly as it was, that we were taking you as an assurance they wouldn’t try anything funny. They’re still not back to full capacity, they wouldn’t have risked an agent as talented as you, even to get to two agents seemingly gone rogue. You could choose to leave and say you’ve woken up in an empty room and we were long gone. They would believe you.”

“Why would they believe you let me go unharmed?” He’s looking defiantly at Harry, but once again it’s Merlin that provides the answer.

“Because we both have a soft spot for you.”

Eggsy turns to Merlin, gasping, looking as if he’s been punch in the gut or something. “What?”

And not for the first time, Merlin wishes he could find everyone that made it so hard for the boy to trust he’s worth anything.

“It would be more surprising if we had let any true harm come to you Eggsy. We’ve both been accused of favoritism whenever you’re concerned before.” Harry dares take a step closer to Eggsy and when the boy doesn’t tense up, he puts a hand under his chin to raise his head so that he can see the warm honesty in his eyes. “I really hope you’ll follow us, but I respect you too much to rob you of your choice. What Merlin and I plan to do, it’s going to be hard, it’ll be condemned as criminal, but we’re sick of the fate of the world being decide by rich old gits. Please, think of it, we won’t be leaving until at least tomorrow.”

He starts shaking his head, dislodging Harry’s fingers from under his chin and Merlin can see the microscopic way his oldest friend’s shoulders sloop in defeat. Not that he can say he’s any less disheartened by their protégé’s choice, even if, like Harry, he respects him too much to try and change his mind.

However before they can start talking about what to do from here, Eggsy takes a step closer to Harry and hesitantly wraps an arm around his waist. “I… I don’t need to think about it. My choice will always be the same. I’d rather be with you.” He catches Merlin’s eyes from above Harry’s shoulder where he’s rested his head after the other man has pulled him closer. “With you both,” he adds, cheeks red from shyness, and Merlin only feels humbled to be included into the connection the other two built together.

He stands up to go by their sides and ruffles Eggsy’s hair affectionately. “Go take a shower, it’ll help with your groggy feeling. We’ll have room service sent up by the time you’re out.”

The boy doesn’t need to be told twice and they both look at him disappear into the bathroom with a fond look.

“I didn’t expect for it to go so well.”

Merlin snorts in amusement. “Really Harry? The boy practically worships the ground you walk on.”

He opens his mouth to deny it, only to close it, because it is indeed quite true. He would have to be blind not to see it.

They lean against the wall side by side for a moment to savor the relief and joy coursing through their veins that they’re all going be in this together.

It’s Harry who breaks the silence after a short while, a frown marring his face. “We’ll have to do something about his mum and his sister.”

“Already on it,” Merlin says with an offended tone in his voice because really, his friend should know better.

“Sorry, it’s just… I can’t help worrying.”

Like he had worried about Dean and his goons, even though they had been in prison, after Eggsy had invited his mum to stay with him and she had accepted. There hadn’t been much for him to do, as he had still been recuperating from getting shot in Kentucky, and it had come as a relief when news of Dean being knifed to death by another cellmate had reach them.

Which had been around the time he had noticed the changes in Merlin and he really does have a soft spot for the boy too, doesn’t he?

“Thank you.”

They’ve known each other long enough for Merlin to know what deductions Harry has just made and he only leans his shoulder a bit against the now rogue agent. “Don’t mention it.”

And they won’t because Merlin needs to make their arrangements for their future departure to Spain, Harry is phoning the main desk for that room service and the boy currently showering doesn’t need to know to what extent they’re willing to go to protect what is theirs just yet.


End file.
